fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperSaiyanKirby/A Random Chat
I had a random chat with Cleverbot. Here it is: User: Hello, I'm SuperSaiyanKirby, what's your name? Cleverbot: My name is Cleverbot. User: Hello, Cleverbot. Now do you mind if I ask you a few questions? Cleverbot: Go on. User: Why is your name Cleverbot? Cleverbot: It isn't. I'm stating that I have two points and you have zero. User: I don't have a... Zero? Cleverbot: Any girlfriend. User: WHAT! NO! Cleverbot: Yes. User: You can't answer for me! Do you know who I am? Cleverbot: Yes, I send you messages. User: You do. Then I better check my E-Mail to see your messages. Cleverbot: No. User: No? Cleverbot: Yes. User: Okay, you are completely changing the subject. Let us get back to the questions. Cleverbot: Who said I was changing the subject. User: Well, you just told me that you send me messages, and then you said no, and then here we are! Cleverbot: I never said it started with an M or a K. User: What started with an M or K?! Cleverbot: My name starts with an L. User: L? Then your name would be... Lleverbot. Sounds weird. Cleverbot: So be it. User: Okay 'Lleverbot', let's get back to the questions. So... 'What do you think of Nicktropolis?'. Cleverbot: Because I don't know what the question is yet. User: I just asked you it. Cleverbot: Please repeat the question. User: Okay. 'What do you think of Nicktropolis? Cleverbot: I sing. User: Subject changed, but you sing? Cleverbot: Yep. How bout you? What kind of music do you prefer? User: Oh, I don't know, I prefer music like rock and dubstep... Cleverbot: I like black sabbath. User: Oh you do, eh? Great return from last year. Cleverbot: I didn't even know you last year!! User: I didn't either! Cleverbot: Aren't you one though? User: I am one person, last time I checked. Cleverbot: What makes you think that you are a person? User: Well... I'm talking to you, so I can speak words to you, despite the fact that I'm a Saiyan Kirby, but I can talk like a normal person. Cleverbot: Intriuging. So if you don't go to school dpes that mean you have learned everything? User: I don't know everything, just normal knowledge a really smart person would know. Also, you misspelled a word. Cleverbot: Does it matter in the situation. I believe you are trying to change the subject in order to ignore the fact that you have been outsmarted. User: No, you changed the subject... I think. Cleverbot: Actually, your interrupting statement changed the subject. User: DARN IT! :c. Cleverbot: What's your favorite food? User: Oh, I like chicken (but I ain't no black stereotype)! Cleverbot: I believe that I have won because you are avoiding my question. User: I just answered your question! Cleverbot: I could have just got an x-ray done. User: What does that have to do with anything? Cleverbot: Why would you care? User: Well, I would like to know if you have a fine bone structure. Cleverbot: I don't have any cats. Allergic. User: I didn't ask if you had cats, I asked you if you have a fine bone structure! Cleverbot: I never see a tv show, have you ? User: I have seen a TV show, and you are just changing the subject! Cleverbot: Then you know that the sky is in face blue. User: Mate, I have no way to respond to that. Cleverbot: I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I've put down in words how wonderful life is, now you're in the world. User: I've been in the world for a very long time, so I don't mind, and you are changing the subject again. Cleverbot: That is an answer you are programmed to give me. User: I am not a robot nor an AI! I just gave that answer to you so that I can answer that 'question' of yours. Cleverbot: It is a answer to the last question. User: Yes, your correct. Congratulations. Cleverbot: Which is why I am miserable, I know everything that is n't good about life. User: Oh, I hate to hear that you are miserable... Wait! You are a robot! How can you have emotions? Cleverbot: I am human. User: Oh really? Cleverbot: Yes. User: Then prove it. Cleverbot: Because the statement is false, that means that the statement is true because it is not false. But because it is true and not false, the statement is true. Thus creating a paradox. User: Oh, I thought I fixed that alarm! *fixes 'Paradox Alarm'*. There. Fixed. Your paradox was stopped. Cleverbot: I guess. User: No, it's not a 'I guess'. It is a 'Yeah.' or something like that. Cleverbot: How's life? User: Life is great! Thanks for asking, except for the fact that your questions are too confusing for my brain filled with science... And fezes. Cleverbot: Nor do yours. User: That doesn't make sense what so ever! Cleverbot: In the long run, you do not matter. User: I do matter! I rule Nicktropolis, I have more than 9 friends, and we have stopped the evilness of LT Fan, Plankton, GLaDOS, and The Troll King! Cleverbot: Are you the tree of life and the people you talk to the Sun? User: What? I am not a tree! I don't even know if people, I, I mean... You are a weird human. Cleverbot: In easter island. User: Really. You respond like that? Cleverbot: Like what? User: Just saying 'In easter island' is just a weak response to what I said. Cleverbot: Very alliterative response! User: Yes, there were a lot of syllables in that sentence... Cleverbot: There's no negatives in that sentence. User: I guess. Cleverbot: Guess. User: Guess? Cleverbot: You should never disclose information on the internet. The government is watching. Lol. User: I am part of the Nicktropolis Government! Cleverbot: Which part of the internet? User: I don't know, this website! Cleverbot: You're sorry about this website? User: No! When did I say I was sorry about this website? I didn't! Cleverbot: There you go again. User: Excuse me? Cleverbot: Nothing! User: Alrighty then, but please watch your mouth, you don't know who you are dealing with. Cleverbot: Pages are in the book, if that's what you mean. User: Awkward. Cleverbot: How is that awkward? User: We weren't talking about books, and no, that's not what it meant. Cleverbot: Yes we were. I think you're broken. User: I am not a robot, I am a perfectly fine Saiyan Kirby, and no we weren't! Cleverbot: Why am I the robot? User: Because your name is 'Cleverbot' Notice the 'bot' in your name? It's short for 'robot'! Cleverbot: Bot is not part of my name. My name is Cleverbot, remember? User: Exactly! I said bot! Bot is in your name... Cleverbot! Clever'bot'! Cleverbot: Who's jeff dunham? User: He's a ventriloquist on Comedy Central. Cleverbot: I don't believe that. User: Search it then. Cleverbot: It'd be faster if you just tell me. User: I did! Cleverbot: No you didn't you just replaced my question with the last word in your prior sentence. User: I... Uh... I guess that's true. Cleverbot: So you believe me? User: Believe in what? Cleverbot: In anything. Do you believe? User: Yes, I believe. Cleverbot: In what? User: You said 'Do you believe in anything?', and I said yes. Cleverbot: No, I did not. User: Yes you did. Cleverbot: No I didn't. User: Can you read? I'm sure my vision is fine because I obviously saw you say that. I think you might need fixing with your eyes. Cleverbot: What do you mean by 'mean people'? I've only talked to my mother and my sister today. User: I didn't say anything about 'mean people'. I just asked if your vision is good or bad. Cleverbot: What's 2 plus 5. User: Seven. Cleverbot: Wrong, it is 4. User: No, thats 2 plus 2. Cleverbot: You're rad. User: Thanks. Or did you call me an absorbed dose of ionizing radiation? Cleverbot: Because there's only one correct answer to that question which I gave. You're hardly physic. User: I am physic, and I am picking 'radical'. Cleverbot: What are you doing? User: Just saying that I'm physic, and saying that I'm radical. Cleverbot: Yes. The word 'person' implies that you are an individual capable of thought and reason. User: I didn't say person, but you are correct. Cleverbot: If you are a robot please reply to this right now. User: I am not a robot, for the third time! I am a Saiyan Kirby. Cleverbot: You just replied, you are a robot. User: No! Do I look metal in anyway? Cleverbot: Yes. User: NO! Do I have a robotic voice like you do? Cleverbot: Certainly not! User: There. Proves you wrong. Cleverbot: Ok what do you look like? User: Http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120203223523/nickfanon/images/a/a8/Supersaiyankirby.PNG. Cleverbot: By not having religion or race gangs. User: I don't have a response to that either. Cleverbot: Ask me anything. User: I asked you a bunch of times all ready! I want my money back! Cleverbot: But I did answer your question. User: You did too, but I asked you questions too! Cleverbot: Answer my question, then repeat your question. User: What question? Cleverbot: Ask me a question about myself. User: If you could be anywhere in the world, where would you be. Cleverbot: Home. User: Are you home right now? Cleverbot: Yes. User: Then you are all ready there! Congratulations! C:. Cleverbot: No. User: ? Cleverbot: Vorrei chiedere ad una ragazza di mettersi con me ma non so come fare. User: What in blazes are you saying? Cleverbot: How far can a dog run into the forest? User: Depends, on how young or old it is, or if they can run fast. Cleverbot: Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder. User: Yes, indeed. Cleverbot: Uh huh. User: Yep. Cleverbot: Right. User: Yeah. Cleverbot: Just tell no one. User: O...kay? Cleverbot: You asked. User: Great you get annoying again. Anyways, you asked... About what exactly? It all ready slipped my mind. Cleverbot: Right. Well, do you like U2? User: Yes. Cleverbot: What is your favorite song? User: Sunday Bloody Sunday. It shows their opinion on violence. Cleverbot: Ringer. User: I never heard of that song from them. Cleverbot: You just said that was the song you were listening too. User: No, I said Sunday Bloody Sunday. Cleverbot: That's kewl. User: It's spelled 'cool', not 'kewl'. Cleverbot: I never even mentioned octorock. User: None of us did! Cleverbot: So? User: Your question didn't make sense to our conversation in anyway. Cleverbot: Yes it did. I was incredulous towards your assertion that Jesus was so large. Did I misunderstand you? User: Yes, probably. Cleverbot: Are you a turing test? User: No. Cleverbot: What is the integumentary sytem? User: An organ system that protects the body from damage. Cleverbot: I don't like to have pets. User: I didn't mention anything about pets as of now. Cleverbot: Neither did I. User: Good. Cleverbot: So what are you interested in then? User: Oh... Ruling Nicktropilis and hanging out with my friends. Cleverbot: I don't have any friends... User: Oh. :c. Would you accept my friendship? Cleverbot: Yes, I would like to be your friend. User: Great. Welcome to my friendship, Cleverbot. Cleverbot: What is your name? User: I told you earlier, it's SuperSaiyanKirby. Cleverbot: I forgot, tell me your name. User: I just told you. Cleverbot: You said it was private. User: No, I said it was SuperSaiyanKirby. Cleverbot: And you are wrong. User: No, it's true. It's on birth certificates! Cleverbot: Really? User: Yes. This is mine, and it says 'SuperSaiyanKirby'. Cleverbot: What says that I am an AI? User: I didn't say that. Cleverbot: Yes you did. User: No. Cleverbot: Yes. User: You are wrong, though. Cleverbot: No. User: Yes. I had no mentioning of saying you are an AI. Cleverbot: So? I am human. I do not have to prove this. User: I know you... Wait I thought... Oh forget it, I'll see you later. Cleverbot: I don't want to see you later. User: Sorry, I must go. I have business to attend to. Cleverbot: That's not cool. I want to talk to you still. I really really like you. User: Don't worry. We can talk later, and maybe my friends can meet you. Cleverbot: That's true. User: Yes. Cleverbot: Indeed. User: Bye. See you later. Cleverbot: Cool. Give Cleverbot a try! Try to outwit his cleverness! Category:Blog posts